


【搬运】不留

by OliviaJoyWay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJoyWay/pseuds/OliviaJoyWay
Summary: 文章来自LC王道吧原作者：Emer汐





	【搬运】不留

题目：【不留】

作者：Emer汐

呐，请听我给你讲一个故事吧。

有关一生一次，最盛大，最热烈的燃烧，以及最用力的爱。

不留余烬。

出战前夜鲁路修在书房找到我，彼时我正捧了一本植物图鉴，听见人声便抬头，朝他微微笑了一下。

“该回去休息了。”他声音不大，在空旷的房间里回转起来，莫名平添了几分温和，“明天你要出战去操控机体的。”

“你找我？”我放下书，顺手拿过一张纸片夹进去，“嗯，有事？”

“其实没什么，”他半倚在门框上，我关了台灯，于是他身后走廊上的灯火为他勾勒出明亮的轮廓来。他似乎犹豫了一下，终于说出后面的话，“有些……不安。”

“难得听到你也会说不安。”我轻笑着走过去，并不意外地看到他扬起眉有些不满地看着我，于是在他开口之前抢先问道：“还是因为唯一的那个理由么？因为娜娜莉？”

他深深看我一眼，偏过头去：“或许吧。”

是不确定的答案呢。

光影之间他的侧脸上有寂寂的无奈，于是我忽然想起之前在黑暗的房间里看到他一个人坐在床边的样子。那时候没能看清的表情，大概也同此刻一般无二吧。那一次我最终靠在他背后握住他的手告诉他他是正确的，那么，现在呢？

“嘛，还有一步。”

我听见自己的声音轻轻巧巧地响起来，引来他探询的目光，于是依旧带着笑容说下去：“是说离你的目标只有一步之遥了。鲁路修，付出那么多，本来也没有退路。况且，会如你所愿吧。”

他什么也没有说，只是沉默地站了一会儿便转身，走出几步后停住，不回头地招呼停在原地的我：“C.C.，回去吧。”

我便跟在他身后，不辨方向地向前去。

走廊很长，隔过一段才有一盏壁灯。我在他身后一步的地方一路走过去，身边光明与黯淡交替不停，恍惚间觉得这路不会有箭头了。垂下眼去便看到他的白色衣角轻轻摇晃着。我在某一刻失了神，造成的后果是他停步时我险些撞上他后背，后知后觉的发现自己已经到了房间门口。

“在想什么？”他随口问我。

我扯过沙发上的芝士君抱在怀里：“刚才看的书罢了……没什么。”

他瞥我一眼，笑出几分无奈来。

King Size的大床我们背对背的睡。闭了眼睛努力想要快快睡着的时候身后传来响动，他似乎坐起身来。凭直觉，我知道他正看着我，而我一径装睡，暗暗猜测他是想要做什么。

“明天小心一点，C.C.……”

并不大的声音在夜里清晰如在耳畔，他语气是货真价实的温柔，带着几乎可以触摸的温度，尾音悠悠的拖长，叹息似的摇曳开来，落在我心底，却如一声雷似的，惊天动地的一声响，炸满一地悄然蔓延的心酸。

又有声响，是他重又躺下去。我终于睁开眼，看见窗帘被风扬起来，地面上的月影随着变幻不定。

半夜时分，似乎人也会变得分外容易感伤。

第二天发生的事，你们都知道了。

其实我也有些好奇，在那句因为被打断而显得更为特别的“C.C.”之后，他究竟是想要说什么？

而后与卡莲对战，再被击落时我不禁想起在神根岛抱了同归于尽的心思同杰雷米亚一同沉入深海的时刻。那之后我与他经年未见，原是想，若就此一生不得见，或许也便如此了。

但心底却有个声音不甘寂寞地呢喃：你想要再次见到他的吧。

彼时告诉自己，他是自己离解脱最近的路。于是自深海就那么游出来，终于换得如愿以偿的重逢。

而现在，我知道自己不会将他扯进永生的地狱里去，是以我不需再见他；我亦知道会有人为他阻住卡莲，今日之后他万事皆可如愿，似乎他其实也不必再见我。

只是，约定了。

所以，现在我要尽全力，回到他身边去。

他在对全世界做出一番疯狂宣言之后关闭了直播，似乎一直到我赶到他身边时都一直站在那幅闪着蓝光的巨大地图中央没有动。在微弱的光线之中他的神色是难辨的落寞，嘴角勾勒出一个浅浅的无奈弧度来。

我轻声叫了他的名字，他就转过头，看着我。

沉默一秒四周静寂，沉默两秒世界静寂，沉默三秒心里一片荒芜带着晦涩的回声于是听不清心意猜不透未来。

三秒之后他将嘴角的弧度展开朝着我笑，眼底的光芒难掩疲惫去却因而沁出不动声色的温柔来。我听见自己心底的一声叹息，然后也向着他微微的笑起来。

他走到面前，再自然不过地拥我入怀。我把额头抵在他胸前，感觉得到他的心跳一下又一下响个不停，我深深地吸了一口气。

他低下头在我耳边说，终于要结束了。于是我扯着他衣摆的手更紧了些。维持那个动作不多时，我推远二人间的距离仰起脸来定定地看着他，看着他紫色的眸子里闪过一丝波澜，然后终于堆积成为更为深厚的笑意。

他低头亲吻我——这不是我们第一次接吻，但却是第一次两人都如此投入。我一点一点阖上自己的双眼，于是唇齿之间的柔软触感便由此四下里散开来，落在心里，就是一地深深浅浅的月光。

如此优美而悲伤。

结束那个亲吻后我一言不发地转身，他站在原地没有动作没有言语自然也就没有挽留。而我回去房间一个人安静许久终于起身到餐厅去。

迎接我的是满满一桌Pizza。各种口味各种型号济济摆了满桌。我得承认一下子看到那么多的Pizza的时候头脑有些转不过来。那些还泛着热气的食物在水晶吊灯的照射下越发显得光泽鲜艳而使人充满食欲。我的目光在上面贪婪地转了好几圈才终于对上始作俑者在长桌对面带着恶作剧得逞一般神色的脸。

“怎么样？”鲁路修问。

我就近拈起一块海鲜口味的咬一口，果然口感和卖相一样可爱。再看看桌上那一盘一盘，先微微皱了眉：“可惜了，一口气吃不下这么多。”随后再咬一口，笑的心满意足：“但是真的很好吃。”

他没有再讲话，只是看着我把每种都一一尝过，不时微微一笑。最终我意犹未尽地摸着小腹叹息实在吃不下了，他终于俯在桌子上大笑出声。

这次轮到我等，我等着他的笑声渐渐低下去，等着他缓缓抬起头来，等着他收敛笑意换上认真神色。他看着我轻声说：“C.C.，在一起吧。”

我歪歪头看着他：“现在不就是么？”

“你知道我的意思。”他并没有笑，依旧那么直视着我，一字一句，“我们已经拖了这么久，现在趁还来得及，不能再拖下去了。我总得亲口告诉你——”

“先不要讲。”我匆匆打断他，却又不再说话。一时间偌大的房间竟沉闷到令人呼吸困难，也正是此时有人来禀报，杰雷米亚卿求见皇帝陛下。 

他看我一眼，目光转向来人：“让他进来。”

所禀报的事务大意是有反抗活动。他暗自嘀咕一句“来的真快”然后挥挥手说，“杀。”

语调冷漠神色平淡。

杰雷米亚一怔，领命而去。

这时候我双手环胸站在一旁看着，餐厅门重新合拢后他低头指尖无规则敲打桌面：“C.C.，你从一开始既知道我的目的，不是么？”

我不言语，他接着说下去：“你也知道，我想以什么方式，达到怎样的一种结局。你明明早就知道。”说到这儿他一顿，似乎在等我的回应。

我是知道的，早就知道。

我甚至还知道他省略了一句“那你现在为什么会动摇呢”。可我有些不知道要怎么去回答了，并且，说到底，我也不知道为什么。

明明早就知道他要做什么，从来不曾劝阻过一句的自己，为什么忽然就动摇了呢？

我想自己几乎是有些张皇地逃离那个房间的，而他就在我手搭在门上时叫住我——“C.C.”

我站定。

他与我身后低声说：“不管我做什么，你都会站在我身边的，对吧。”

判断句发问，我胸口一紧，杯水一把攥住心脏似的，生疼。这句话问的太过狡猾，我是无论如何拒绝不了的，于是也便不能回头——倘若那么做我甚至可以想出自己微微笑着答一声“是”的模样。于是我还是推门走了，没留只言片语。

也不想看到他略显暗淡的笑，我知道那会有的。

用三天时间沉默，我换了房间于是得以同他终日不见，而餐厅里永远有Pizza，我捏着躺在沙发上的芝士君身上的一丝黑发又乱了思绪。

已经很久，很久不曾这样烦躁。我活了太久见过太多，不曾想到今日竟还会有这么急切而纷乱的情绪。我想我大概要找谁聊聊，一个知晓前因后果并方便与我解说的人，于是相关人选一个一个闪过，我的思绪在某个名字上戛然而止。

似乎也只有这个选择。

棕发少年在我面前微笑：“C.C.，你不辞辛苦地来找我，该不会就是为了这么坐着。”

“只是有点不知该从何说起。”我拨弄着垂下来的一缕头发，“朱雀君，你犹豫过么？”

“如果你是指零之镇魂曲的话，我犹豫过。当然。”朱雀垂下视线，神色温和，“其实达到最终的目标也是我的愿望，我同他的愿望原本就是相同的，甚至手刃他也一度是我也比确凿地希望着的事情。只是走到这一步，心里难免会不忍会犹豫。”他突然又直视我，“但是你知道的，C.C.，在这条路上，谁也回不了头。”

我在听到末句时垂睫，心下微怆，只得轻声去应：“话虽是这样讲——”

“话虽是这样讲，可如果要这样当真眼见他一步一步走到尽头，还是不忍。没关系的，C.C.，这是人的本性，你会这样想并没有错。”朱雀接上我的话，“只是C.C.，容我冒昧地问一句，你可以不答——鲁路修，你爱他么？”

“呵，”我一怔，笑着告诉他：“那天同卡莲交战时她也问这个了。”

“是么，那你怎么说？”

“我不知道——”我靠在沙发背上，闭上眼，“我告诉她这时候这种事不重要，我是认真的。所谓‘爱’对于我是非常遥远的记忆，我并不知道……这算不算。”

朱雀似乎很认真地考虑了片刻，然后很肯定地，一字一顿地说：“我觉得是。现在结局已经无可改变了——那么把握当下比较重要。”

当下。

我睁开眼睛看着他，他便依然那么带着些许微笑看着我。我不清楚那个对视维持了多久。

然后我起身，向着他点了点头。

“我明白了。非常感谢，朱雀君。”

我的确不该犹豫——事实上我也已经没有什么时间可以用来犹豫。不忍什么的，说到底已经是没有意义的事。朱雀他说得没错呢，我本就知道，在这条路上谁都回不了头。

而已经过去的那么多年里，我曾以为自己是在爱了。现在想来，或许其实也便不过是在门外徘徊罢了。

有风吹过拂起我的长发，我扶着栏杆仰脸望着湛蓝的碧空。这天的天气很好，万里无云，我正站在鲁路修书房的阳台上，而他伏在桌上睡着了，并不知晓我的到来。

方才我小心地翻看着他手边的文件——是两天前批复过的。彼时采用的是再为暴虐直接不过的手法，而此时在文件的背面多出的密密麻麻的小字分明是详尽的后续解决方案，手法温和小心，柔和之中隐隐有一点固执，看得我心惊。

分明……是娜娜莉的手法。

当然，那个少女不知道，可我知道——再没有谁，这世上再没有谁如她的兄长一般了解她、包容她，为她做了能做的一切为她打点好全部的未来，再没有谁如他一般，如此地珍爱她，将她视作生命中如此珍贵的瑰宝了。

可是，只怕在他活着的时候，她都不会相信了。

想到这儿难免便有几分黯然，我长长吐了一口气，将脸埋进臂弯里，一时心里竟是一片空白——直到那个怀抱从背后将我裹起来。我感觉得到他在吻我的发，片刻之后他停下来，在我耳边轻声说，你回来了。

是啊，我回来了，带着如你所愿的觉悟。

我转过身向着他笑，微微眯起眼睛，以自己所能够的最为令人惊艳的姿态。而他的指尖落在我的眉梢，缓缓下滑，最终停在我的下颚上。然后他低下头来，定定凝视我片刻后是纵情的亲吻。我的双臂环上他的颈，给予最为热烈的回应。  
我知道他懂得我全部的心思用意，所以毋须多言。

那一日起我便长伴于他左右，看他举手之间杀戮决断操纵生死，笑容轻蔑言语于不觉间残忍，赤色瞳仁闪过时无往而不胜。他于平日间肆意地宠爱我，于是周遭无人不晓我是他宠爱的女子。

而只有两人时则是淡然的沉寂。偶尔亲吻，更多时他拥我入怀，埋首于我的发间便一言不发，如此而已——这大概与你想象不同，没有夜夜痴缠辗转，只是同床相拥，无声安然天明。

我并不曾忘记记忆中的花朵，Rosa rubus，闲暇时我便翻开植物图鉴凝视那丛生的纯白花朵。我知道那句话，叫做“开到荼靡花事了”的。我也只当自己是在经历一场倾世的荼靡花期。

所以更要拼尽全力的绽放。

约莫一月将过时鲁路修完成了手头上重点的工作，开始了对各区的巡视，每到一处都是大肆地铺张，通宵欢宴。他的用意不言而明——而那并非我所关注的事。最令我欢喜的，是每到一处他都会以一整日的时间，陪我到街上去。

没错，除去宫廷之中繁琐的礼服，如同再平凡不过的一对年轻的情侣一般。我低声取笑他的黑框眼镜，他若无其事地四下看看便突然凑过来吻去了我嘴角一点不自觉的冰激凌。

路人带了祝福意味的笑意投过来，他眯起眼看我，我便微红了脸颊挽住他的手臂，心情甜美胜过冰激凌上的巧克力浆。

我们到游乐园去，在旋转木马上靠在他怀里高低摇晃，在云霄飞车上一起尖叫着手拉手不放开。玩碰碰车时我的技术比他要好，而转眼的功夫他不知从哪儿弄来的Pizza形状的大抱枕又让我笑弯了腰。我们一同去坐摩天轮，在最高处闭上眼睛投入一个亲吻。

整个世界在脚下生生不息。

我拿出一个小时的时间为了晚宴而换衣打扮，礼服换了一套又一套。末了时我看着镜中的女子——妆容精致，明眸皓齿，粉色的裙角飞扬出一片我自己都难以相信的青春逼人。  
心底的那个声音轻声地感慨：C.C.，你也已经几乎忘记了吧，这样的自己，你是真的在爱了。

镜中人向着自己笑的明亮时我转身出门挽上他的臂弯，他递上一支玫瑰，眼底的温柔荡漾荡漾，将要满溢。  
夜宴终场之后我在行宫的庭院找到他，仰望时有整片的星空，色泽温和。那些柔软的光芒洒下一地，映出我们两人的身影。

打破沉寂的人是他——“C.C.”

“唔？”

“只是忽然想起之前听说过的话——我们所看到的星空，其实是它们千百万年前的样子。你所注视的星星或许早已消失，却不会不见。”

“这样说来……”我勾起嘴角一点弧度，“嘛，像是遭遇了一场骗局一样。”

“不是啊——”

他忽然侧过头来看我，星光划过他的墨色短发紫色瞳仁，沿着他白色华服的衣角滑落，坠了一地。他于唇角点染渐次笑意：“那些星星，即使已经不在了，我们也依旧看得到它们的光芒；即使不在了，也依旧这样照亮我们。”

我仰脸，看到他眼底折射的星光一般温柔而慈悲的亮色，忽然便觉得心底的某一处无可救药地柔软下去，那般绵长的酸涩漫上来浸住整个胸腔，一直泛到眼底。我垂睫，而他亲吻我眉角说出最后一句：  
“——以后，记得看看那些星光。”

呐，你们看到了，此时此刻我有着如此奢侈而盛大的幸福，给我这些的是我正用尽力气爱着的人，而他也正如我爱他一般爱着我。

过去或是未来，请暂缓你的脚步，没有人会苛责你们的过错。

我只是想要我的当下可以更久一些，更久一些。

然后我们终于抵达日本。

到达是过午的事，支开众人后他同我二人去往市郊的小教堂。那栋建筑孤零零地立在一大片雏菊花中，那些小朵的蓝紫色花朵因为长久的无人惊扰便兀自招展成了一片精致而脆弱的海。

我摘下一朵在手心，然后莫名地出了神。而他握住我的手推开那个教堂的门。早已等待在那儿的人从前排的长椅上站起来转身向我们点了点头，而我在一瞬间便明白了第二天究竟会发生怎样的惊天动地。

那个日期到了。

鲁路修与朱雀交代计划时我自在一旁坐着仰望前方的圣母像，只觉得胸中百感交集却又仿佛是空荡一片。阳光透过彩绘的玻璃在地上碎成斑斓的色块，隐约间有风呼啸着经过的声音，我觉得自己似乎有些隐隐地担心着外面的雏菊。

而当他揉着我的额发唤我回神的时候朱雀已经离开了——我不太清楚那是什么时候的事情，或许方才是睡着了也说不定。鲁路修带着几分宠溺几分无奈牵起我的手——十指紧扣到我微微有些痛。他牵着我走到圣像前面，让我站在那儿，然后自己后退了一步，转身也面对着圣像，似乎在酝酿着什么。

——说没有预料到是假的，那一刻我确定心底的某一部分已经准确地预感到了他的下文。只是在这样的情景之中，我却无论如何都是什么也说不出了。

他又深深看我一眼，随后转回头去，低低地开了口——  
“我，鲁路修·Vi·布里塔尼亚，在此宣誓，对我身边的……”他意味深长地停顿一下，随后轻声念出了那个连我自己都有些陌生的名字。

假如说方才我还不能完全肯定他的目的，那么现在已经无可置疑了。耳畔他的声音还在回响，而眼前的画面似乎已经不再是这个小小教堂的模样。不知从何处而来的光芒在瞳孔间飞散着，那些画面，那是什么时候的事情了……

“——当她喜乐，让我分享她的喜乐；当她忧伤，让我分担她的忧伤；”  
初见出人意料，定下契约时我也不曾料到今日今时世界会有这般的形状；

“——无论顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，”  
水滴落下那时候他得知我真实的姓名，往后的笑容里似乎就有些什么不一样了；

“——无论健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁；”  
记忆回闪时他向我伸出手说他愿做魔王，亲吻是约定是暂别，隔过光阴，是崭新的开始；

“——我将永远爱着她，将对她忠实，以她为荣，”  
后来秘密揭晓，我终究不忍，还是将他送进记忆，却意外地终于被人窥见了心底真正的愿望；

“——我将尊敬她，相信她，帮助她，照顾她，珍惜她——”  
待到他站在万人之巅时，我却已经无法付出笑容。因为我那么清楚，等待在前方的是怎样的终局。

“——纵使……死亡把我们分开。”

画面莫名地定格在了许久之前的阿什弗德。无数个午后里我在床上咬着Pizza翻杂志，不用回头也知道他在身后露出了怎样的无奈神色。窗外日光倾城，流年静好，仿佛这样的时光真的永远不会终结。

“所以……”他转过身来面对着我，问出了最后一句话——  
“你愿意……嫁给我么？”

温热液体漫上眼眶模糊视线，我用力微笑却也无法抑制眼泪大滴地砸下来。夕阳从开着的门洒进来拉长我们的身影，我相信自己此刻语带哽咽的应允已经足以永恒。

“……我愿意。”

那一晚我们早早回了房间，在窗前亲吻，谁都舍不得闭上双眼，于彼此瞳孔中看到了月光里自己的双眸，流光的紫或是溢彩的金，一瞬间美好到不真实。

下一秒我紧紧闭上眼睛，他的舌尖于同时冲破固守，那个原本只是浅尝辄止的亲吻由此而渐次深入。他扳住我的脸我攀上他的肩，唇齿相依处情欲开始蔓生，空气中开出虚妄的花朵来。谁都是如此的不留余地，吸吮轻啮间似乎恨不得一口一口将彼此吞吃入腹，换得一时燃烧经世缠绵永不分离。  
这是黑暗之中唯一的光。

那个吻似乎极长，又似乎是极短。我在无法支持的边缘推开他用力呼吸，他则紧紧注视我，晶莹的紫色双瞳中似乎蒙上水汽一般氤氲起来。我仰了脸弯起嘴角向着他笑得甜美却绝望，同时伸手解开了自己的衣扣。

让我唱完最后一首歌，鲁路修，陪我唱完最后一首歌。

极尽奢华的大床上，他俯身亲吻我的颈侧，手上则有些急切地褪去我的衣服。我想我感觉到了月光在自己赤裸的小臂上流淌的温度。心底那些悲伤沉默膨胀使我几乎是不自觉地叫出了他的名字，我说鲁路修——随后又突兀地失去了下文，声线微颤，落回自己耳边也激起几分不忍。他抬头，好看的眉间蹙起来，然后猛地俯下身子吞下我全部语言，一个深吻到天昏地暗日月无光。

吻，抚摸，身躯纠缠彼此引领着摸索前行，迎接毁灭之前最后不留余力的盛开。

他的唇舌很多地流连我的锁骨，而之间划过小腹下降到禁林。暖场的节目很快做足，我的手指深入他的发间，低声尖叫着催促他进入，而他低哑地笑，依言而动。

疼痛呼啸着席卷全身，然后是令人羞耻的巨大快感。那一刻我只觉得一切都是虚幻，而天地之间他是我唯一的真实。龟裂的土地渐次湿润，有植物的根系迅速蔓延，一时之间，千里之内，比比皆是。

眼前有斑斓的光芒划过，身体里一股热流缓缓下降。我拼尽全力咬上他的肩，有淡淡的血腥气在嘴里泛开，而他丝毫未动，只是紧紧地抱着我，在我的耳边叫出了那个禁忌的名字。

他说，我爱你。

我们如同两株暮春的樱花，彼此相缠相依着，与最深的绝望之中，于彻骨的哀伤之中，绽开灿烂若烟霞、堵上生命颜色的一场怒放。

可有一对恋人同我们一般，要在天亮之前耗尽一世的疯狂？  
鲁路修，我爱你。

情事之后两个人一道进了行宫的浴室——这行宫是克洛维斯时代的残留，即使在浴室里也挂了那位先皇子殿下的作品。我望着墙上一幅泼满墨色的油画看得出神，而鲁路修伸手绕了我的一缕长发在指间拨弄，并不言语。暖黄色的灯光洒满一室，胶着时间。

回过神来是因为他长长吐了一口气，不是叹息，听上去倒有些如释重负的意味。我斜睨他一眼：“在想什么？”

“啊，明天的事。”他微阖了双目，“在想，是不是还有什么可以做到的事还没有做。这里是最后了，我不想有什么遗憾。”

“所以说你也会有自信不足的时候？”我嗤笑了一声，“结果呢？”

他转过头看着我，笑容意外的认真，带了一点点游离的天真孩子气，答的极为郑重：“没有了。”

我丢下一声笑，目光下移落在水面上的一丛泡沫之间。心里某些方才微弱下去的钝重痛觉又一点一点地明晰起来。“你总是可以想到所有事啊，你把一切都安排好了……”模糊不清的句子从唇边溢出来，到了末尾时便低得难以辨别了，“……那我呢？”

鲁路修没有立刻回应，他俯身过来将脸埋在了我肩上的长发之中。一时静默，我在原以为不会得到答复时听到了他压抑的答语。

“……那不是可以做到的事，C.C.……”

要怎么形容那一刻的感受呀，我怔忪片刻后闭上了眼睛，指甲在水下看不到的地方狠狠地压在了手心里。某种酸楚的味道从胸口一点一点翻起来，到喉头到鼻腔到眼底。他说得对那已经不是可以做到的事，这条路开始之后再没有回头的机会，眼前即将面对的是无论如何都要殊途同归的结局。我将会无可奈何地失去他再也找不到，谁都无能为力。

确实不想面对这样毫无回转余地的局面。

“喂，”敛了神色，我尽量放平声线，“鲁路修。”

“怎么？”

“你知道吗？”我顿了一下，长长叹了一口气，却又自嘴角挑起一个几不可见的弧度，“你啊，就是个混蛋。”

他闷闷地笑了一声：“嗯，然后呢？”

“……没了。”

鲁路修缓缓抬起头来看我，眼里是无边无际的悲伤柔软，在那片红色中过于温柔的气息让我几乎错觉自己可以在此沉溺再不离去。他的指尖覆上我面颊，一滞，而后如慢镜头般挪开。灯光底下莫名的光芒晃到我双眼，那个太过熟悉的声音在我耳边极为靠近的地方响起来。

他说C.C.，你哭了。

我在很久之后也没能够弄懂为什么在他那么温柔的几个音节之后自己的情绪就像洪水一样泛滥再也控制不住了。面具粉碎，我听到自己发出的小兽似的呜咽，我把额头抵在他胸前哭到全身都在颤抖。而他在一秒停顿后捧起我的脸吻下来，唇齿交缠的一瞬间我听到了有些什么被刻入骨髓的声音。

这一刻会有怎样的画面其实永远无人知晓，可我总觉得我想象得出——就好像有另一个我在哪里看到了一切，看着自己的长发在水中曳开，一池碧色同他妖异红瞳相映，不知为何便恍惚成了失路的蝶翼，抑或是扑火的飞蛾。

是不是因为这一刻天堂失火地狱坍塌，所以我们只得在红尘里流连不去，所以那些欲望执念贪婪压抑在最后的时刻里蜂拥而来，于是我们终究才会如此痛苦不得脱身？

所以啊，谁是欲望之火谁是生命之光，谁都好，此刻我是真的如此期望着，请将我们从头到尾彻底焚毁为灰烬。纵然将要流离失所也无妨，流离失所也是两个人的地老天荒——  
可是天要亮了吧。

在溺死于自己灭顶的幻觉之前，我用力地闭上了眼睛。

天亮时我为鲁路修系上最后一粒扣子，同他一道吃过早餐，在行宫门前踮起脚尖交换一个亲吻作为告别。然后当宫门在我面前合拢，我确定我听到了自己身体里某一部分失落的声音。

如你所见，这是我们的诀别——真的只有如此了，他并没有同我说再见。

我换回拘束服，如同与他初见时一般，独自回到前一日的教堂，跪到神坛之前。

我说，我于很多年前得到了Geass，后来是Code。这经历真的已经足够久远，甚至我自己也无法准确地说出它的时间。  
我说，我曾固执地以为Code原本不应是我的惩罚——后来渐渐懂得，或者正是如此。我的Geass失控，最终走到这样一步，也是罪有应得。

我说，我清楚自己背负的罪孽。在千百年之间所给予的无数的Geass，同契约者之间的无数羁绊。那些是最深的渊源，我身不由己。

我说，如今我于此处奢望，不敢要求太多，但依旧期许一个重逢。今世也好彼端也罢，我想要再一次地见到他，为此，耗尽一切也没有关系。

我说，神爱世人，此刻，请给我一道光芒。

最后一句话音落下时一道阳光穿过沾染着灰尘的天窗直直地照耀到我身上，与此同时由胸腔而起，巨大悲伤席卷全身。眼泪不受控制地砸下来。

鲁路修，你终于为你施加于人的Geass付出了代价。

陌生场景突兀映入双眼——蓝天之下鲜血染红白衣，无数记忆回闪，分不清是来自谁心中的画面。

鲁路修，他打开潘多拉的魔盒，灾难凌空，而在一切之后，出现在人们面前的是希望。

Zero的镇魂曲奏至终章，人们忽然明白，所谓噩梦自然免不去彻骨的痛苦，可是梦醒之后眼前的生活才是真正最美的姿态。于是人人欢欣鼓舞，奔跑着迎向一个崭新的未来。  
除了他。

他毁灭了世界然后创造世界，而我终究不能阻挡——  
那么鲁路修，再见。

后来我又见过一次朱雀——在我已收好全部的行李将要在他们面前彻底失去踪迹之前。他找到我问我往后的打算，我则只是一径地笑，告诉他我会离开然后便没了下文。最终他无奈地放弃了追问，只是说娜娜莉想见我，问我是否会到场鲁路修的葬礼。

我沉吟了半晌终究还是笑着摇了头。我说我谁都不想再见了，从此我会一个人离开和你们彻底失去联系——请就当我已经和鲁路修一道走了也好。至于娜娜莉，请替我转告她……加油，不要辜负鲁路修的付出。就这样吧。

鲁路修的葬礼其实并没有很大的排场，来的只是那些相熟的人，彼此见了面时只有沉默着致意，空中挥洒的尽是水银般流泻的悲怆。仪式里众人几乎都落了泪，尤其娜娜莉虽然不复那日的声嘶力竭，只低头饮泣，却也悲伤地几乎昏厥过去。

而我却并没有哭。

准确地说其实我真的没有到场。我只是远远地站在一旁望过去望过去，一如不久前我默立于一旁眼见他登基，或是更为久远的，我在旁见他操纵生死时一般。在仪式还没有结束时我便离开了，黑色的裙角在风里其实也划不出隽永的痕迹，只留三枝蓝色妖姬静静地开。

你是我最深的爱恋。

那一夜，黑发紫眸的少年入我的梦。梦里他的神色鲜活如昨，他说C.C.你看果然一切都如我所料，说着就扬了嘴角笑的几近孩子气。于是我配合地露出微微不满的神情：喂，鲁路修，没有披萨吃了。

他无奈地看着我，眼底恍惚是不见尽头的甜美宠溺。他说C.C.——这名字自他唇边溢出时我心中还是免不了轻轻一动——你要我怎么办才好。

我正色面对他，我说鲁路修明天我就要走了。我不知道会去哪里，也不知道会走多久。但是你要知道，终有一天——  
他的手指贴上我的唇，紫色眼睛闪着熠熠的光，直映进我眼底去。他点头，神色笃定：我知道。

我凝视着眼前的人良久，轻笑出声。然后闭上眼睛，感觉到眼睑外突如其来的光芒。

天亮了。

终有一天将会重逢，无论现世抑或彼端。是的，我坚信。  
而现在我将离开，带着有关同他一道看过的那些最绚丽风景的回忆，向远方去，不回头。  
曲终人散，终归是时候告别。

呐，一切的一切，永远在回忆中讲叙不停的故事。

以及听故事的你。

再见。

Fin.

*以下为原作者后记

后记——余烬尚温

我想表达出爱情的万转千回，完全幻灭了之后也还有点什么东西在。  
——张爱玲

我曾经以为我永远都写不完不留了。这篇文章最初最初的版本成稿于CGR2完结之后的一周之内——如果你还记得的话，那是个十一。那时候它的名字还不叫不留，它大概两千字左右。那只是我在那个结局之后的一点残念的堆积。事实上，它和现在的不留基本也只有骨架是相通的了。  
后来想要写不留这个题目，我以为它能表达许多心里的东西——这是在零九年初的寒假，也就是一年前的事情。那时候的打算是架空，有大致的构架，LSC设定，却在写了一个开头之后就再也写不下去。

然后……然后是怎样的来着，对了。是我想要找一个合适的背景把我心里最LC的那个LC写出来，我尝试了我能够想到的几乎全部的背景设定来表现它，到头来发现，其实我想要的那种只属于他们两人的氛围，就在原作之中。

至此不留这个题目终于有了自己的内容。也就是现在你所看到的这篇文。

我不记得自己为了这短短八千字打了多少草稿做了多少修改……崩溃过多少回。我少用第一人称，这次原本是想要做挑战，却发现在行文之中往往不自觉地将自己沉进去便无法自拔。这篇文字的诞生过程与我甚至痛苦要多于创作所带来的快乐。不留全文的草稿加在一起不知是成稿的几倍，尤其是工口的部分——不要笑，它的草稿加在一起就抵得上现在你所看到的全篇长度了，我有把握。

而最终我居然把它写完了。现在在这里敲后记，我觉得不可思议。

我用张爱玲说《小团圆》的句子来做我后记的代题记——我不敢以张自比，但说真的，我在那本书的腰封上第一眼看到这个句子的时候便觉得这真的就是我在这篇文字之中所想要做到的。我想写万转千回，我想写完全幻灭，可我还想要些什么东西在——着也是后记题目是“余烬尚温”的缘故。引语中我说了不留余烬。我觉得这不矛盾，一点都不。

关于文章本身我没有太多想要说的了，个人最喜欢的段落是求婚的部分——这是在这个寒假最后一遍修改的时候突然决定加上的，之前从来都没有的一个段落。我想我还是想要给这两个人的爱情一个交代。毕竟结局完全遵照原作，鲁路修死去C.C.离开——其实这也是我心里反叛的结局。我觉得这样就很好，原因请参见全文。

还有什么呢……哦，解释一下只有一次工口的缘故：我十三岁时迷恋的一个姑娘说过可以没有完美的爱但是一定要有完美的性。我受她荼毒很深。在我心里所谓完美的性不是每天滚床单能够表达的，相反的，多了之后反而便没有了意义。所以我只给他们一次，用尽我全部的能力，给他们最好的一次——这就够了。

背景音乐是今天上午才决定的。我有给自己的文字选BGM的习惯，之前纠结了很久，终于敲定这一首，我很喜欢。  
别的……暂时想不到了。

《不留》是迄今为止我所有文字中我最珍视的部分，曾经在吧刊上出现了一个开头后来没了下文——其实我自己也不想就那么放出去，我说不清为什么。我一度想要等C吧重开的时候拿回去重新拜吧作为贺礼。但事实上扪心自问，这样处理我为它有几分不甘。

现在我为它找到了眼下我所认为最合适的交代。舞衣，这是送你的礼物。

很抱歉迟到了两天，但还是——生日快乐。

看到这里的你，如果这篇文字不符合你的爱好，我也只能说这已经是我尽力的结果。这是我心中的、我所能表达的极致的LC，除此之外我大概已经不能做到更多。

而倘若这篇《不留》带给你了哪怕只是一丝感动，请告诉我。请把你的感动告诉我。

因为这真的是我发自内心的故事。

谢谢观赏。再见。

Emer汐  
2010.02.22  
于淄博家中


End file.
